Too Many Blazers
by fizzingwhisbee
Summary: What Kurt really wants, more than anything in the world, is to see Blaine without his Dalton blazer. Kurt/Blaine Ficlet.


Dedicated to the Klaine shippers on the Glee Forums for the inspiration!

"Come on, Blaine, it can't be that bad."

"I look ridiculous."

Kurt sighed and checked his watch. Blaine had been hiding in the bathroom for twenty minutes. "We're going to be late. If you don't come out in thirty seconds, I'm going to come in there and drag you out."

"No." Blaine's voice was stubborn.

"What are you so afraid of? Aren't you tired of wearing that same blazer, day in and day out?" Not that Blaine looked _bad _in his blazer. He was downright stunning, in fact. But that didn't mean that Kurt's inner diva didn't sigh forlornly at all of the missed fashion opportunities. Something that would show off Blaine's nice chest. At least, Kurt _imagined_ it was nice. He still hadn't seen it. He hadn't seen Blaine in _anything_ aside from his Dalton uniform, ever. In fact, Kurt would have suspected Blaine didn't even own any other clothes if he hadn't found a ratty, stained Buckeyes sweatshirt thrown over Blaine's desk chair. A sweatshirt which was now hiding in the back of Kurt's closet.

"Alright, time's up." Kurt stood up and walked over to the bathroom door, turning the handle. Locked. "Blaine! Open this door. Right _now_!"

Silence.

"Okay. Your choice. I'll have to go eat a delicious dinner all by myself, all because _someone_ was afraid," Kurt said loftily, "and then I will have to go see Deathly Hallows all by myself. Or not. Maybe I'll ask Neal." Neal was a Warbler senior who had been eyeing Kurt for the last couple of weeks. Kurt was flattered, but uninterested.

More silence.

"You know what, I actually think I will ask him. He's so nice, and the boy really knows how to dress." _5...4..._ "I'll see you later, Blaine," _3...2..._ "And don't wait u-"

"Wait!" The lock clicked. Kurt smiled to himself and twirled back around. The door to the bathroom cracked open, and Kurt could see Blaine peeking out. "I'll come out. Just... promise you won't laugh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I picked out your outfit. Why would I laugh at my own fabulous taste?"

The door opened wider and Blaine's head poked out. A moment later, he emerged. Kurt's breath hitched. Blaine didn't just look good. He looked downright _delectable._ The Marc Jacobs sweater Kurt had picked out for him hugged his body and showed off the most beautiful torso Kurt had ever seen. Blaine's dark wash jeans were tight in all the right places. _Who knew he had a butt like that? That's it, I'm campaigning for Dalton to ditch the uniforms._

Blaine self consciously ran his fingers through his hair. "You like?"

Before Kurt even knew what he was doing, he had crossed the room and pinned Blaine up against the wall. The voice inside his mind was screaming as he kissed Blaine fiercely. Blaine was warm and soft and tasted of apple cider and ohmy_God _how had Kurt gotten up the courage to do this? He nearly pulled away in sudden self-awareness, but then Blaine was kissing him back just as fiercely, pushing Kurt backwards onto the bed. It was wonderful and intoxicating and Kurt found himself rolling them over so he was on top of Blaine.

"Is this okay?" Blaine muttered in between kisses. Kurt stopped and pulled back to look at the flushed boy beneath him. When Kurt didn't speak, Blaine tried to squirm away. "It's okay, we don't have to, we'll miss the movie-"

"Screw the movie." Kurt grasped Blaine's sweater and pulled him closer. It felt so good to be pressing against him, _finally_, but soon it was not enough and Kurt's hands moved down to the bottom of the sweater and began tugging it upward. Blaine sat up and began to help him, and Kurt's heart leaped because he was finally going to see Blaine's lovelylovely _chest,_ and he lifted the sweater hungrily-

Wait. Something wasn't right. Blaine's body was suddenly a lot bulkier and padded. _What the-?_ The sweater came off to reveal a Dalton blazer, perfectly pressed and spotless. "Blaine! How- what the- that's not even _possible-_" Kurt frantically unbuttoned the blazer and pushed it off his shoulders, his hands coming into contact with- _What? Another blazer? _He unbuttoned again, fingers trembling, only to reveal another blazer... and another... and another. Kurt screamed in frustration, ripping off blazer after blazer after blazer-

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine's face was concerned, oblivious to the regenerating blazers appearing on his body. "Kurt? Are you okay? Are you-"

Kurt sat up, head swiveling wildly back and forth, gasping for air. Blaine jumped backwards. He was wearing a simple green tshirt and jeans. "Are you okay?"

"What's going on?" Kurt frantically checked his face for drool. Clean.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You fell asleep on your book. You were thrashing around and screaming something about too many blazers..."

Kurt shook his head. "Must be studying too hard." He forced a laugh. "Um... did I say anything else?" He cringed at the thought of moaning Blaine's name in his sleep. Ohpleaseohpleaseoh_please_...

Blaine shook his head, baffled. "No. Nothing. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing!" Blaine looked suspicious at Kurt's overly light tone. Kurt took a deep breath. "No. Really. I just need a break. Are we still on for Deathly Hallows?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you ready to go?"

"Let me just clean this up," Kurt replied, closing his textbook and pushing it into his backpack. As he gathered up all his papers, he glanced covertly at Blaine's outfit. No visible padding, from what he could see. "Ready!" He chirped, slinging the satchel over his shoulder and smiling at Blaine, who grinned goofily back and grabbed Kurt's hand to tug him along, just like the first time they had met. _Who knows,_ thought Kurt. _Maybe I'll get to see under that shirt after all..._


End file.
